Chiss-Imperial War
The Chiss-Imperial War was a limited conflict between the Galactic Alliance, Chiss Ascendancy and Imperial Remnant between 36 ABY and 39 ABY. It was cut-short by the Deity Crisis, which, starting at the beginning of the third year of the war, proceeded to surpass the conflict. Origins The Chiss Civil War in 27 ABY caused an unforeseen power shift in the Unknown Regions. The Chiss, having made use of the Killiks to complete the Redoubt, following a labour shortage resulting in the fighting of the Third Vagaari War, suddenly found their safeguards contaminated, the two Families became Joiners. Three of the surviving Families, reliant upon Killiks to maintain their political position, refused to abandon their workforce, and the Chiss split into civil war, the Four Families allying with the Empire of the Hand. The Four Families triumphed, and the Empire of the Hand largely reintegrated itself into the Chiss Ascendancy. When the Yuuzhan Vong War came to an end, the Empire dissolved, with Imperial assets being absorbed by the Chiss, and, unfortunately, the Killiks. The subsequent instability between the Chiss and Killiks - who remained quite innocent to all this - was acerberated by the arrival of three Force users in Killik Space. Lomi Plo, Welk and Raynar Thul civilised the Killiks, creating an explosion of growth. The two darksiders began pushing the Killiks upto the Chiss border, and then recruited several Jedi into the Killiks via Raynar, who was the spokesperson for the Killiks - Lomi and Welk remaining in hiding. The subsequent Dark Nest Crisis destroyed the relationship between the Jedi and Hapans, the GA, and the Chiss. The Jedi sought to free the Killiks from the dark side, the GA sought to stay uninvolved, and the Chiss simply wished to destroy the Killiks. A stalemate was created, which broke down and resulted in the Swarm War when rogue Joiner Jedi led by Jacen Solo attacked the Chiss. The subsequent war saw the Killiks reduced to primitives and trapped on their own worlds - the dark siders slew by the Jedi Order - but the conflict killed millions of Chiss and severely weakened the Ascendancy. The GA forced a peace upon the Chiss, one which was as fragile as it was short-lived. Changing Realities The Chiss grew more bold, even in their reduced military position, demanding the extradition of several recovering Joiner Jedi as war criminals - Raynar Thul, Jaina Solo and Zekk among them. Jacen Solo, as instigator of the war, was also sought. The Jedi Order, having withdrew from the councils of the GA, sought to offer a compromise as a way of refusing, reshuffling the Council and taking the Jedi who had opposed the Chiss off of the leadership. Also determined to end the crisis and sort out the bad blood between everyone, Cal Omas secretly made a deal with the Imperial Remnant to hand over to them Mygeeto and other worlds in exchange for pressuring the Chiss to accept a compromise. The Chiss simply sealed their borders and began increased military maneuvers, surprising the Jedi and the GA. The Remnant pressed for the systems they had been promised secretly, but Cal Omas refused - the Moff Council had hardly secured the peace. Relations between the Remnant and GA ebbed, even with Pellaeon's efforts. His position as Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance had limited his position within the Remnant, and so the Moff Council was free to dominate the regime. Chiss and Remnant relations took a nose-dive when the Moffs noticed that the Chiss were reactivating more Chiss Star Destroyers, vessels which the Moffs demanded. When the Chiss outright refused, the Moffs, knowing how damaged the Chiss were by Swarm War, dispatched warships to the Chiss border, enroaching on the Nirauan system. Nirauan The Chiss reinforced the world, and a steady arms race began to build-up in the next few days, the Chiss stubbornly refusing to negotiate with anyone, their new Queen completely throwing off the political balance. The Jedi asked for caution, and eventually convinced the GA to intercede, lending a Jedi task force to the 5th Fleet, commanded by Pellaeon and including the Megador, which deployed itself between the two fleets at Nirauan. Treachery followed, and the Battle of Nirauan broke out between the three elements, triggering the Chiss-Imperial War. A group of Sith emerged on the side of the Chiss, and the Jedi suddenly realised the reason for Chiss obstinance - they knew the support they had. These Sith, a small element commanded by Darth Insipid from the One Sith, who had themselves sabotaged the Chiss-Killik countermeasures all those years ago. The War The Jedi rallied, dispatching teams of Jedi to Reecee, Adumar and Bilbringi, intending to contain the conflict. Other Jedi reinforced the praxeum on Dathomir, completing the Jedi net around the war. The Sith were contained entirely, while the GA, Remnant and Chiss exchanged volleys over far-flung worlds such as Selvaris and Kalee, as well as Mygeeto. The action was limited, but it dragged on for two long years, costing the three factions. The GA could end the war in an instant, but was held back by the Jedi, determined to end the war without such an overpowering deployment. The public, on the other hand, saw war as the quickest way to resolve the issue, which was a worrying mentality - one the Council was too busy to deflect with the Chiss-Imperial War. The Sith advised and supported the Chiss, engaging the Jedi in probing engagements again and again, focusing especially on Adumar, intent on spiking an already militant people into resenting the GA with its restrictions. The Sith even went out of their way to feint at Bespin, and then withdraw, irritating them. As the GA sought to bring control of allied forces after the Dark Nest Crisis, it began to pinch its members worlds. The Deity Crisis The Jedi Council met two years into the Chiss-Imperial War to debate the induction of a new student. This student brimmed with the Force, and suddenly revealed himself to be some kind of monster. Going by the name of 'Korriban', the creature proceeded to slaughter the Council, one and all, and then the Knight that rushed into the Council chambers thereafter. The death of the short-lived Council was eventually recovered from. With the old Jedi Council active throughout the galaxy, and some even in partial retirement, the Jedi Order was crippled for the first few days of the Deity Crisis. MORE TO FOLLOW